Happy Birthday Naruto!
by kurogane05
Summary: Naruto's birthday is right around the corner and he works so hard to prepare. But he didn't expect something to go terribly wrong. Please be nice this is my first fanfic.


"Ding, Ding, Ding!" "Huh?" Naruto said in a tired voice. "What's that?" he said, lifting his head off the table, waking from his five minute nap. "Oh crap, it's the stove! I'm overcooking my ramen!" He ran the fastest he ever ran to something that was five feet away from him. "Ow, Ow, Hot, Hot!" He yelled as he was pouring the piping hot ramen into a bowl. There was a tear- off calendar above the stove that said "February 21st," but there was more, "Big Day Tomorrow" was written in Naruto's handwriting. "Huh, what's so special about tomorrow?" he asked himself just as he was folding it up just to take a peek of this so-called special. There in huge black letters were, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

"How can I forget my own birthday?" he screamed out after many minutes of silence. He forgot all about his cooling ramen and ran to the supply shop. He stood right in front of Susie's Shurikan Supply Shop: The Store for All Your Basic Ninja Needs. He ran so fast inside that he knocked the door down. He didn't show any concern for the door, he just cared about the supplies he needed. "CASHIER, CHASIER! COME ON OUT I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" the cashier ran out of an employee only room. "Where's the emergency? Is some one hurt? Or dead? Please tell me!" yelled the cashier. "Chill out man." Naruto said as calm as ever. "You said there was an emergency, were you lying to me, and what the hell happened to my door?" Naruto just calmly spoke, "Yes there is an emergency, no I wasn't lying to you, and I have know idea what happened to your door. (he really doesn't) "Well then what is the emergency?" the cashier asked. "I have a huge list of useless crap I really need." "Here it is." "I need… fifty cups of instant ramen, twenty balloons, a ball of string, five hundred shurikan, a gallon of milk, and a pogo stick." "So can you get me the stuff I need?" "Huh?" the cashier said. "What the hell did you say?" "Dammit!" Naruto yelled? After several hours of explaining, he was finally home with all the things he needed.

"Phew, that took forever. "That cashier was an idiot." "Who the hell was he anyways?" "Oh well, its time to prepare." Naruto stayed up all night blowing up balloons, putting shurikan on hanging strings, getting ramen ready, writing invitations, and running down the street delivering them, he was finally done. And as dawn approaching, what was better to do then to play a fun game. He took out the pogo stick, a glass, and the gallon of milk. He poured the milk into the glass and placed it on his head. He made it stay using his chakra. He hopped on the pogo stick and started jumping. A few seconds later, he earned three new things: a bruised head, a shattered glass, and a shirt lightly coated with nice cold refreshing milk. "Yes it's here, today's my birthday." "This is going to be so fun, I cant wait."

Several hours later…. "Where the hell is everybody?" "Everything is going to be okay." This was obviously not true. Naruto likes to forget how many people in the village hate him. He waited until 1:00 in the morning, until finally the doorbell rang. By now he just lost all his patience. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" "YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HOURS AGO!" He got up and started towards the door. "I MEAN REALLY HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE…" Naruto was cut off by an eerie silence. No body was at the door. There was a pink box wrapped in pink ribbons. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He shouted while taking it inside the house. "Well at least I got a gift." Unwrapping the ribbon, there was a small click. "POOF!" before Naruto knew what was happening, something that looked like a "jack 'n' the box" popped out and shot soot all over his face. With the surprise puppet inside was a note. It said "Happy Birthday! From Sasuke: You Actually Thought I Would Forget Your Special Day!" Naruto now had a black face and a few tears in his eyes. "I can't believe that… BASTARD!" "I'LL KILL YOU SASUKE!" "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

To be continued…


End file.
